


Break the Sky

by MintMarzipan



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Momma!Light, So cute but no one else seems to like it very much...., also, because I need more, but none with light and co chilling with the other ff characters in KH, but they just didn't work, i love them dearly, i've seen a few XIIIxKH crossovers, snow is an overgrown sora and no one can tell me other wise, sorry for the lack of sazh fang and vanille
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintMarzipan/pseuds/MintMarzipan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Radiant Gardens was just supposed to be another stop on her way to find her sister. It doesn't really work out the way she planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break the Sky

When they arrive in the newly reclaimed Radian Gardens, she is just another face. The kid who clings to her like a child to their mother’s skirt is pale and quiet. She is cold, and awkward, but seemingly well meaning. She never says what world she comes from, just scowls and scoffs when asked. 

Lightning is quick with her gun blade, a different model then Squall has seen before, more complicated then most, but it’s effective nonetheless. The kid with her is pretty useless, shaky, and weak, but determined. They all think there’s a story to that, Cloud is familiar with the burn of revenge he can see in his eyes. His name is Hope, but it’s something he doesn’t have in any great amount. But they do their part, and for all they aren’t natives, they fit in. 

It comes as a surprise to many that the two never met until the heartless came to their world. It doesn’t surprise anyone that they are looking for people. Lightning seeks a sister, the girl who was more than just her sister. Hope seeks out his dad, going quiet and hard when asked about his mother. No one has the heart to tell them they are probably aren’t still around to the found. 

Hope learns to fight better, carefully guided by the ever present Lightning, and Lightning becomes a little warmer, a little less harsh. When Sora, Donald, and Goofy come by it throws them a little off kilter. Sora is like a tornado, a warm blast that’ll smother you if you let it, chaos left always in their wake. 

Hope doesn’t take to Sora, Sora takes to Hope. Sora is bright, and happy, while Hope. Well, Hope isn’t. Hope is almost offended by how happy the other kid is, but Aerith doesn’t think it’s that. Hope is left bewildered by Sora, and like a ruffled cat, tries to avoid contact. Aerith thinks it’s adorable, and really, it is. Lightning wouldn’t care, but for that Sora has traversed the worlds, and she seeks out answers to her sister’s whereabouts like a heartless. Relentless, and unyielding. 

Sora doesn’t know. The sad shake of his head, and Lightning has lost all interest, stalking off to go kill something, to do something. Sora promises to keep an eye out for her, remembering, still feeling the thud thud of ‘Kairi, Riku, Kairi, Riku’ in time with his steps. Sora thinks she’ll meet her sister again. The others disagree. 

The delicate balance the two have is disrupted when grinning, blond giant finds his way into town. The fall out is specular to watch. Yuffie wonders aloud if the enraged solider broke the man’s jaw, but Aerith shushes her, looking concerned for the pair, and the silent, torn boy behind her. She knows it isn’t going to end too well.

It doesn’t.

They don’t really talk about their meeting, but once it’s over, it’s easy to forget.  
Snow is more open than the other two, warm and friendly. He reminds Tifa of an over grown Sora, if blonder. He talks about his fiancée, Serah, fondly and in the present tense. Lightning always walks off when this happens, because for all her commitment to saving her, it seems she doesn’t truly believe she can. 

Hope becomes friendly with Snow, almost joking with him, dry and sarcastic to Snow’s glad and honest humor pairing surprisingly well. Snow helps Hope on his combat, although he risks Lightning’s anger each time. She claims Snow teaches bad habits, but it seems apparent to the others she doesn’t want to lose Hope, her almost child. Like she lost Serah. No one says anything to her. 

When they must again battle for their home, Lightning stands with them, Snow and Hope by her side. Radian Garden, somewhere along the way, had become more than a place to stay while seeking their lost ones. Afterwards, when quiets falls on their world again, they sit lethargically, joining the others like they belong to their little rag-tag group. Mostly, it’s because they do belong. 

No one thinks for a second they’ll stay if they get even the smallest hint of Serah’s whereabouts, but until then they are home.

**Author's Note:**

> So. Yeah, umm, I read over it, I think I got the worst of the typos, but I'm sick so I probably missed a few. So thats a thing. Also, summaries and titles are hard.


End file.
